Bulletproof
by Agirlwithagreatpotential
Summary: Lily wishes that she never met her boyfriend. She wishes that she could go back in time to change everything. She wishes all the bruises would just disappear...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter : 1

Lily woke up with a thud. Fear chased her mind. She peered at the clock.

"7:30, Just on time!" Having to be at work in an hour, she went to the shower and washed her hair,

after she had done that She quickly shoved on a pair of black skinny jeans and a white blouse but before she could do anything else she heard a loud yell. " Lily! Did you iron my shirt today". That was her boyfriend Brett, who was a fellow doctor in the holby city ED. They'd been going out for a while but recently he'd been acting a bit strange.

It started off with abusive words but then it turned into slapping and punching. He beat her last night. Lily quickly splotched on some makeup making sure to cover up the black bruise forming on her eye. She went downstairs and hurried into the kitchen to turn on the iron….

She was halfway through ironing Brett's shirt when he walked in. Lily almost had a heart attack. "Oh, Brett, you scared me!" Brett walked over and stood over her. "Why, haven't you ironed my shirt yet". "I I'm sorry I forgot yeah sorry", answered lily, with fright in her voice.

Brett just stared at her before giving her a hard shove, knocking her against the wall with such power it hit the iron, causing it to topple onto lily. Lily let out a high pitched scream as the iron came into contact with her arm. Brett snatched his shirt and spat on lily. "That's what happens sweetheart when you don't do what your told".

He stormed upstairs leaving lily all alone in the kitchen, she ran to the freezer, grabbed herself an icepack and applied pressure to her scalding burns. Once she had gotten ready, and cooled down her burns, she waited for Brett before running out the door with him to drive to work…


	2. Late for work

Chapter : 2

Lily arrived at the ED and quickly hurried in due to being quite late and because of the freezing British temperature. She was already 10 mins late and Connie was probably going to kill her. "

Hi Lily! Hi Brett! Connie was looking for you lily!" Said Alicia Munroe, who is probably the most annoying junior doctor ever, with her pink highlights in her hair and her strong English accent.

" thanks for the notice" said Lily, quietly seeming more polite that her usual snarly attitude. " Are you ok Lily?, what's that on your arm? It looks like a pretty bad burn" Replied Alicia. Lily could feel the sm

all pinch that Brett gave her telling her not to say anything" Yeah, It's ok, even though it's not any of your business ". Lily answered back. I better get to work said Lily interruptedly.

. Alicia smiled as Lily walked off to the staffroom with Brett and put her stuff away before making her way towards Mrs Beauchamp's office. Brett stopped her in her tracks. "If you say anything, than you will wish you never told anyone anything". He gave Lily a hard kick in the shin before he went to change into his scrubs. Lily, rubbing her leg, slowly proceeded to Mrs Beauchamp's office.

Lily knocked on the door."come in " said Connie. Connie was slowly sorting her way through a big stack of paperwork when Lily walked in. " you are late, we had a major RTC come in and if you were here in time, we wouldn't of lost one of the passengers in the vehicle". "Sorry just got... Held up." " well being held up isn't a good enough reason Lily, said Connie in an angry tone.

But before Connie could yell a bit more, she realised the big bruise forming on Lily's left eye. What did you do to your eye, and what did you do to your arm!" asked Connie curiously. "I may need to have a closer look at it". "No, I'm fine" replied Lily. " I just tripped And spilt hot water on me, nothing big". Connie suspected something immediately but went with it."

Ok, don't be "held up" again, your needed in resus right now". Lily thanked Mrs Beauchamp and walked out making sure she closed the door behind her and making her way to resus but someone met her on her way...

 _ **I know my this story is crap, but bear with me**_

 _ **Haha cliffhanger...**_


	3. The hard way

Chapter 3.

Brett pulled lily into the staffroom, making sure that no-one was in there. He pinned lily to the wall. "What did you say to **Mrs** Beauchamp ", he snarled. Lily, who was now scared for her life replied in a choked up fashion, "nothing, she just was wondering why we were late, I told her that I took to long in the shower".

Brett simply backed off from lily and said "baby, I'm sorry I'm doing this to you, but your simply not trying hard enough, you need to toughen up". Lily nodded her head and scurried out of the staffroom, wiping her eyes on the way.

She made her way to resus, meeting Alicia on the way. "Lily, have you been crying"? Alicia asked the registrar. Lily just simply replied with, "Dr Munroe, we are here to save lives, not to worry about each others personal wellbeing". Alicia just pushed the hair out of her face and kept on walking.

They had turned the corner to resus when Dixie and Ian barged in with a screaming women on a stretcher. Lily and Alicia went up to help push the stretcher. "This is Kat chapman, was found unconscious after being involved in a hit and run" "there's a deep laceration in her left leg, her heart rates at 90, her BP is very low, due to blood loss, she's had 10 of morphine". "She's all yours now", said Dixie, Alicia, lily and Rita wheeled her into resus.

Iily started with "hi Kat, I'm doctor Chao, this is Dr Munroe and this is nurse freeman. You are at Holby City ED because you were involved in a hit and run. Once lily had started treating the young women Rita started to realise that lily seemed a bit off.

"Lily how about you go take a break, your looking kind of pale". Lily just simply nodded her head listening to Rita and walked out of resus. She made her way to the staffroom and flopped down on the couch. Looking over to the sink she saw the draw of knives. She thought how much easier life would be in hell. She thought how no one would go to her funeral. They would all laugh and celebrate.

She slowly paced towards the knife draw and opened it slightly pulling out the sharpest looking knife she saw. Placing it gently on her wrist, with one big tug, she would soon have blood dripping down her arm. She took that tug, and in no time, there was indeed blood dripping down her arm. There was also tears streaming down her face. Lily thought "this is what you get for dating that sicko, this is what You get for trusting that idiot.

She went to grab a tissue bit too late, Mrs Beauchamp walks in, and is shocked to see the blood and tears dripping down Lily's arm and face.

"Lily!" "What in holbys name are you doing"! Lily just slowly put her back to Mrs Beauchamp, because this wasn't really a great time for her boss to give her a pep talk. Connie slowly made her way to lily and said "I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong". Lily turned around mascara tear marks on her face. She was clutching her arm which was cut quite deeply. "Sorry, I didn't know how else to deal with this, said lily in tears".

"Oh lily", said Connie and embraced lily in a hug. "What in gods name is upsetting you this much, huh" lily just simply didn't answer and just worried what Brett was going to do to her next...

 **thanks for reading xxx**


	4. Dealing with consequences

Chapter 4.

Lily was sat in connies office waiting patiently for this so called "pep talk" . she was scared that Connie was going to inform Brett about what happened earlier.

Soon later Connie walked in. She sat at her desk and pulled out some sheets of paper.

"What are those", lily asked Connie. "These, are for you". She handed lily the sheets.

Lily took one glance at the sheets. HOW TO COPE WITH DEPRESSION was on one of the pages. "I'm not depressed, I'm just going through a stage, that is quite private actually", said lily. Connie had a "I don't believe you look on her face".

Connie started talking lily into it and no matter how many times she said she didn't need it Connie pushed her further and further.

After the talk to Mrs Beauchamp lily walked into the staffroom with the sheets to find Brett waiting for her.

"A little bird told me that you were self harming, is this true"? Lily was shocked that Connie told Brett and slowly backed off.

"IS THAT TRUE". Lily replied with a little "yes". But before she could do anything after that Brett charged at her knocking her into her locker. he saw the sheets. "What are these", he asked. He snatched the sheets out of her hand and read them.

He then looked up and punched lily wham in the stomach.

She fell to the ground whimpering with pain. Brett kicked her an extra few more times before leaving lily on the floor with tears streaming down her face.

Some time had passed and Rita was starting to wonder where lily was. She walked into the staffroom to see Lily lying on the ground in pain.

"LILY WHAT HAPPENED!" Rita ran up to lily and helped her up. Lily was in a terrible state and was crying.

Rita checked if lily was ok and ran to Mrs Beauchamp's office. Rita knocked on her door and entered immediately. Connie looked up and looked quite cross.

"Rita you only enter my office if I have approved". Rita had a look on her face that told Connie something was wrong "Sorry Connie, but it's about lily, I found her on the ground in the staffroom beat up".

Connie stood up quickly and walked behind Rita to the staffroom.

Rita and Connie walked in to find Alicia comforting Lily who was now having a panic attack.

"Lily what happened", asked Connie. "I don't know", answered rita with sorrow in her voice. "I just found her lying on the ground clutching her stomach". Lily looked like she had seen a ghost and Connie could tell was in no fit state to be talking.

Alicia was hugging lily and lily was shaking for dear life as she thought about what happened to her.

Connie decided to break the awkward silence "you have a black eye, you have a red iron mark on your arm and now we found you on the floor in a bad state, what's going on"

Lily started crying again and Alicia hugged her tighter. What everyone didn't know, was that Brett was the culprit of all of this...

 **Thanks for reviewing! This is my first fanfic so yeah hope you like it**

 **It normally takes me a while to upload because I'm also battling a continuous rate of HOMEWORK!**

 **So sorry if your waiting for me to upload again xxx**


	5. What happens now

Chapter 5

Lily was once again sat in connie's office staring at the wall anxiously waiting for Connie to arrive.

Soon later Connie and Rita walked in followed by Zoe. They all sat down on seats while Connie sat behind her desk.

Connie started with "so lily, what's up".

It was rather obvious that lily was not concentrating as she shrugs her shoulders.

"Sweetheart, you need to tell us what's wrong, you have multiple cuts on your body, you have a burn mark on your arm, you have a black eye and you were found beat up in the staffroom, what's up".

Lily shrugged her shoulders again and whispered "I dunno"

"Lily you have to tell us" Rita told lily. "We're here to help".

Bit lily wasn't listening...

FLASHBACK : 6 MONTHS AGO

Connie had arranged a meeting in the staffroom.

Once everyone was in there she began. "I would like to introduce Brett Frankham", "he is our new nurse who has taken over the spot of Fletch", Brett gave lily an awkward glance but lily was snapped out of her glance when Connie asked if anyone would mentor Brett for the next week

No one put their hand up so Connie chose random, choosing lily.

After that Brett walked over to lily and shook her hand "Hi I'm Brett". "I know that"replied lily.

The way that Brett grasped Lily's hand was kind of strange though. Kind of tight, hard, strong, but lily just shrugged that off and started walking with Brett trailing behind her.

END OF FLASHBACK : TO THE PRESENT

lily suddenly awoke from what seemed a daydream and suddenly realised where she was.

"Lily, are you ok sweetheart". Said Rita. Lily spotted a pair of scissors sitting on Connie desk and went to grab them but Connie got to them first.

Lily suddenly cried out and fell to the floor in tears. Rita crouched on the ground to comfort lily. "I-i h-ha-ve to ge- get away fro-from him", lily said in deep long sobs.

Connie and Zoe were having strange glances at each other while silently thinking about what what she meant by "I have to get away from him"?

Lily was now laying the couch screaming clutching her stomach. Rita quickly ran out of Connie's office to grab max to get a wheelchair, when they had wheeled lily to a cubicle Rita felt around Lily's stomach.

"Connie, can you come look at this", Connie walked over to where Rita and lily were and took one feel of her stomach.

"Ok lily, your either pregnant, or you have some sort of swelling or bruising in your stomach", said Connie.

If she was pregnant what will Brett's reaction be...

 **Ooooooh cliffhanger, I know, I'm mean!**

 **mwa ha ha ha. Is lily pregnant, or not**

 **thanks for reading xxx**


	6. Broken bones

Chapter 6

Lily was sat in the staffroom surfing the Internet when Connie walked it.

"It's only a few broken ribs". Lily breathed in relief and kept on her phone. Connie sat next to her and stayed silent before asking "lily, how did you break some of your ribs".

Lily just shrugged her shoulders before putting her phone down. "I dunno", Connie had a look of concern on her face. "You must know how you did it lily, people don't just break their ribs for the sake of it".

Lily replied with "I guess I just hit them somewhere", Connie stood up and went to turn the kettle on. "Coffee", lily refused and sat there **.**

"Just so you know lily, Brett will know about this,". The fear on Lily's face was priceless . "Please, NO, Don't tell him". Connie came over and said "well I'm the boss here, and I choose whether to tell family members about injuries to my staff".

"No, you don't understand, I hate him, please". Lily asked desperately.

"Well lily, if you hate him why are you still with him".

Lily really didn't have a choice to break up with him because she knew how deadly the punishment would be, so she just replied with "Connie, you don't know what's happening with me and Brett, things aren't working out between us",

Connie went to walk out the door and glanced over at lily "you sort out your funny business together before your relationship gets in the way of important things".

Lily sat there for a bit longer before going because lofty had come in telling her she was needed in resus.

 **later that evening...**

Lily was sat on her couch Flicking through channels when Brett came from having a shower.

"whatcha doing sweetheart", he asked lily while joining her on the couch.

"Nothing much, just thinking about work". Lily was hoping that Connie hadn't told Brett about her injury and that he wouldn't question.

Brett leaned in to kiss her neck but lily pushed him away. "What's up baby girl, what's gotten into you".

Lily stood up and answered Brett's question. "Brett, this isn't working out, our relationship, everything",

Brett had a serious look on his face that told lily not to push him any further .

"What did you say", Brett asked lily. Lily shakily answered with "I. I don't want to be with you anymore, I can't handle you beating me like this".

Brett stood up and strolled over to lily, "what do you mean beating, like this".

The next part lily didn't remember quite well as she wasn't in consciousness for very long as she got a quite hard blow to her head. Brett picked her up and dumped her a few streets away, in the dark, all alone.

Brett spat on her and said "that's for saying your going to break up with me".

 **30 mins later**

Lily was laying there for quite a while, blood dripping from numerous parts of her body. She had tears going down her face and she felt like she couldn't breathe.

She was sure to have broken another rib and would probably be sore for ever due to the severe damage he did to her.

Lily felt like dying. "Why am I so bad, why does he hate me", she thought to herself.

She sat up slightly being careful she doesn't lean on her hand too much because her wrist was throbbing. Lily was soon overcome by her surroundings and realised she was in a pruny little alleyway off of the Main Street, a few blocks away from her house

there was no way that she was going to make it back so she just lay there.

Soon later someone walked down the alleyway. Lily just lay there helpless though, unable to move.

The footsteps became louder and lily thought that the footsteps sounded familiar.

Lily slowly lifted up her head and was shocked who she saw. The person was also shocked.

"LILY, what are you doing here"...

 _ **thanks for reading guys.**_

 _ **please Review it is much appreciated xxx**_

 _ **who Is this mystery person to find lily?**_

 _ **Wait til next time to find out xxx**_


	7. Hide and seek

**Just a small chapter for today, sorry I haven't been uploading lately, I've been really not into anything lately, so please, Rate and Review :)**

"LILY, what are you doing here.

Alicia and Robyn were making there way home when the saw lily lying on the curb of the small alleyway, all beaten up.

Alicia ran up to lily with Robyn following behind.

"What happened!" Alicia helped lily sit up but it was not as successful as they thought it would be. They heard the nastiest POP come from Lily's left elbow.

Lily let out an ear piercing scream as the pain crept up her arm. Robyn quickly lay lily back down so she could be checked over.

Alicia was already on the phone to Dixie but Jeff answered.

"Alicia honey, what's up." Jeff could hear the fear in her voice. "It's lily, she's been badly beat up and it's not looking good."

"What kind of injuries do you suspect" said Jeff. "We're thinking dislocated elbow, deep laceration to her forehead, from possibly hitting her head, compound fracture to her wrist".

Jeff was listening. "And we're thinking even a possible greenstick fracture to her right fibula".

Lily was squirming in pain. "Don't worry lily, Jeff and Dixie will be here soon",

Lily was fine until everything eventually blacked out. "LILY! LILY! Was the last thing she heard.

 **next chapter will be up soon.**


End file.
